


Inheritance

by FastPacedFreeFall



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Inuvember, Post-Canon, Special guest ghost appearance at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastPacedFreeFall/pseuds/FastPacedFreeFall
Summary: InuYasha finds himself back at Totosai's forge, but this time, not for his own sake.





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> So, I only just found out this year that Inuvember is a thing, and I know it's late, but I hope that this will mark the first of many contributions from me. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Five years go by until the time that voice echoes through his forge again.

"Oi, Jii-jii, I can smell that you're home! I got a job for ya!"

Totosai looks up to find InuYasha ambling through the mouth of the cave, hands tucked into his sleeves as though no time at all has passed, like he's here to ask for help mastering Tetsusaiga.

"Well, back so soon?"

InuYasha stares, nonplussed. "What are you ramblin' about, old man? I haven't been by here in years!"

"Really? I could have sworn you were here for training just a day or so ago."

"Tch, your mind really is goin'," he scoffs, plopping down across the fire from the swordsmith. "I'm startin' to think I made a mistake in comin' to you for this."

"Humph. Well, get on with it, ungrateful whelp, what did you come for?"

He doesn't answer immediately, staring at the old demon with an uncharacteristically serious expression. One that picks at the back of Totosai's mind, at a fuzzy memory of the day his father had done the same, and when he speaks it takes Totosai a minute to figure out which dog had said it.

"I need you to craft a sword for me."

He doesn't continue, just silently waiting for the old man's response. Totosai clucks his tongue, eyes traveling down to where Tetsusaiga rests on InuYasha's hip. "Something wrong with the one you've got? Been swinging it around like a buffoon again?"

That sets the hanyou growling, and Totosai rushing to cover his head from harsh blows that, surprisingly, never land. Instead, InuYasha digs his claws into the ground below, focusing the irritation down instead of out onto the old man's skull.

" _No_ , you old codger, I ain't. The sword ain't for me, it's for my kid."

Well now. No wonder this meeting feels so familiar.

Though, this did explain Myouga's recent rampage through the forge, babbling incoherently about 'InuYasha-sama' and 'heirs' and his 'new Lady'. There had been rumors swirling about the sudden reappearance of the Shikon Miko, but nothing substantial had reached his lonely mountain home for a while. Looks like the pup had finally manned up and claimed her like he should have years ago.

"So, settled down, did you? Still living in that village in Musashi?"

InuYasha blinks in surprise at his nonchalance, but nods. " Yeah. We've got a hut near the edge of the forest, how did you know?"

"Simpleton, it's easy to figure out." As if he'd ever needed to ask; it was always Kagome and that well. He was old, but not quite that blind yet. "So what's the sword for? Tetsusaiga's aura feels calmer than before, but more than strong enough to protect your wife and pup."

"Like I said, the sword ain't for me." The serious, pensive look returns to the hanyou's eyes, contrasting with the reflected firelight mixing with amber irises. "Hiroaki's only a year old, so maybe I'm being too protective, but I need you to make a sword to act as a seal on his blood, like Tetsusaiga does for me."

"A seal? But Kagome's his mother, right? He'd only be a quarter demon at most."

"I know. But my old man's blood is stronger than most, and that blood runs in his veins now, too. He may not ever need it; I hope he doesn't. I don't want him to know how it feels to lose himself like that, become a bloodthirsty beast. But I can't know for sure, so I need to have a way for him to take back control."

"And someday," he continues, voice lowering, the emotions behind the words clear as day. "Someday, it might let him protect what's important to him." He doesn't have to ask what InuYasha means.

' _Who would've thought I'd live to see this day_ ,' Totosai muses, pulling out his large pliers. "Alright then, open up."

' _Touga, you needn't have worried_ ,' he thinks, ignoring InuYasha's grumbling as he positioned the tips around a gleaming fang. ' _He's still a rude little whelp, but the boy's grown into a decent young man_.'

A rough, pleased chuckle whispers through the cave walls before the cursing starts.


End file.
